masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trandra
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thane Krios/Unique dialogue page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 21:17, November 20, 2011 Unique Dialogue Style Guide Please, before making and further "organizational" edits to the UD pages, please read the UD Page Style Guide. Since I'm assuming your IP is 75.20.152.26, I will just say this here and provide a link there. The Edits have been undone because the reorganization ran counter to how the pages are supposed to be set up and how the dialogue is supposed to be organized. I'll provide a brief summary *The "Unique Dialogue" section is for dialogue that occurs only while in conversations. Putting dialogue in this section that is not from conversations is not permitted. Regardless if there are other instances of the same location, mission, or assignment on the page. *The "Talk to Squadmate section" is self explanatory. *The "Spontaneous" section is for dialogue that is just seems to occur at random. This section is for dialogue outside of conversations and putting dialogue from this section into any other is not permitted. Regardless if there are other instances of the same location, mission, or assignment on the page. Again please review the MoS on how those pages are supposed to be set up and take the opportunity to read of the MoS and the Community Guidelines while you are there. If you have any further questions, then please ask them here, and I will respond as quickly as I can. Lancer1289 03:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I will pay closer attention to the style guide (and do punctuation, spelling, etc. in separate edits). Trandra 22:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you are going to make multiple edits to a page, we'd prefer if you did it in a few edits as possible to prevent clogging of the RC. Lancer1289 22:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will try not to clutter the recent activity page. I just redid stuff to Zaeed's Unique dialogue if you want to look at it. Trandra 23:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Information Please, in the future, if you add voice actor information, please add them with a source that isn't IMDb. What you provided on the Talk:Jonn Whitson was enough, but it should have been added along with the addition of the voice actor. If you do not know how to do references, then please drop it on the talk page and it will be integrated as soon as someone notices it. Also, regarding voice acting in other games, we not only need specifics of who they played, but it has become a standard that they be major roles in those games. Minor roles are not relevant and not classified as trivia. If you have any future questions, then I will do my best to answer them. Lancer1289 06:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I was just about to ask you to clarify about major/minor roles. It looks like he's only done minor roles (though quite a few of them in many Bioware games, according to that interview). I've haven't played Jade Empire or Neverwinter Nights so I don't know if the roles he mentions by name are particularly important. :And thanks for the advice about what to do with the IP page. I'll see if that works. Trandra 06:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Apologies for the delayed response, but I needed to take care of something. For defining a major role, I'll use Dragon Age as a reference here. Major roles are people like Companions, NPCs like Queen Anora, Loghain, Meredith, or continually reoccurring characters. Basically people who can have a major impact on the plot of the game. If we want to relate it to Mass Effect, then people like Anderson, Udina, the Illusive Man, Kenneth, Kelly, Pressly. Lancer1289 07:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Power Overhaul While normally projects are handled by multiple people, in this case, it is best left to two people so edit conflicts are avoided. If one person is working from the top, me, and one from the bottom, Commdor, it will go quicker. And there will be less frustration if one article is already edited and you find out it was edited already and wasted ten odd minutes editing. Lancer1289 04:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I figured you were going top to bottom using the Powers (Mass Effect 3) page, so I thought I might help by using the Powers Category for the ones that aren't listed there. But I can just wait and do the minor edits for tiny things that are blank, like availability and such. Anyway, I'm going to bed pretty soon, so edit conflicts will be avoided that way. :-) Trandra 04:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Recharge Times In one of your edit summaries, you mentioned something about recharge times. More than likely it will get shot down because of the inherent problems with the cooldown system and how it works in Mass Effect 3. Calculating recharge times will be complicated, and always subject to change. Therefore, we just copy down the base times and leave it at that. Anything else is subjective. Lancer1289 15:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't want to elaborate on that in an edit summary, but I meant that we should establish a convention for what the base time is. Some of the powers have times that were reported from the second part of the demo, when Shepard is weighed down by an assault rifle, shotgun, SMG, and heavy pistol. So should the wiki always use the 200% recharge time? If yes, we should make official somewhere/vote on it. Trandra 17:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No. We use the base time that is noted in the "Squad" menu. That is the time we use, not anything else. Power descriptions are verbatim from the game. Those times are unaffected by anything, so that is what we use. Lancer1289 18:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::But my point is that the recharge time in the Squad menu changes based on the weapons carried (weapon weight). In the beginning of the demo, when Shepard is carrying the Predator and Avenger the base recharge times are around 4 seconds. But when Shepard is carrying the four weapons later in the demo, base recharge times are around 15 seconds. I guess I have to wait until I have the game in my hands, but it seems that the reported recharge times in the Squad menu change based on weapons equipped. (And if this is true, what number are we going to use as the base?) Trandra 22:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Shop Articles When creating the shop articles, just list the mod without numerals as they will change depending on how many that the player has found. I've purchased V's from stores before. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Does the price change? Doesn't appear to do so from I to II. Trandra 16:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No. It stays the same. Only affected by outside discounts. Lancer1289 16:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Squad Member Edit Undo why did you remove my edit to the squad member page page i read your reason and it did not make sense the area was for effective pairings against the enemy mentioned i posted a pairing that for me has been quite effective it takes me only around 15 seconds to kill a banshee after her barriers are gone (This unsigned comment was left by MasterHazrond) :The manner in which your edit was written was not acceptable (first person, sounded subjective). It would have probably been more appropriate to add something under the Garrus/James pairing about their effectiveness against Reapers and the reasons why. Trandra 04:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Character images You don't have to clean up all the images by hand, I uploaded them all here. --ShardofTruth 16:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, you are the best. Thanks! Trandra 16:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Power Template (Biotic Sphere) Hey, thanks for cleaning up the mess I made in Biotic Sphere. I wasn't exactly sure how to operate that dual column template, gah! Yeah. Thanks so much. :) --Loethlin 19:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I don't have an Asari Justicar Adept (or a lot of other MP characters), so I'm living vicariously through editing the power pages. :) Trandra 20:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Update: Power icon images After browsing through countless files and talking to other "experts" on this matter, it seems that there are no normal scaleform images used only raster formats (all kind of textures). Maybe I overlooked them, but I should at least found a single scaleform file somewhere. That's why I believe that the power images are rendered directly in the game and that's the point where all easy solutions fail. Screenshots are the only reliable option now, so you have to find someone make them for you. I'd say asking -S-, Teugene or Silverstrike would be the best options, I'm through with Mass Effect for now;-) --ShardofTruth 00:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for looking into this for me! I'm sure someone will get around to it. Trandra 00:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) MP Class pages Hiya, I noticed you've created an impressive array of them on your sandbox. Was wondering if you wanted any external input/submission to the pages themselves? I won't vastly change anything, just perhaps a few tweaks to the powers/descriptions? Phylarion 22:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you can give me your suggestions, and I can adjust things. I'd love some input. Look at User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer), as that is the most polished. The others are placeholders for the verbatim descriptions from the game. :Or you can put in your tweaks in your own userspace--basically, go into one of my pages, edit, copy the code, then create a page under your own userspace (go into the URL bar and replace everything after the /wiki/ with something like User:Phylarion/Sandbox/MP_Engineer and edit and paste into there. Make sure you don't save while in my userspace, as that is a no-no. Trandra 23:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll take the Engineer one for now, look out for it on my sandbox! Phylarion 23:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool. If you need any help with the template usage, let me know. Trandra 23:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (Almost) finished! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phylarion/Sandbox/Engineer_%28MP%29 I'm guessing you've linked the Geth Engineer image to the 'class' on the template? Otherwise, it would be perfectly uniform. Phylarion 23:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it was to test a look out. It doesn't look quite right, so I'll probably take it out in a little bit. Trandra 01:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Finished. Take a looksie. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phylarion/Sandbox Phylarion 13:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I like the movement icons--those and the melee ones similar to what I had in mind. Do they need to be multiple colors? Did you choose the colors with a purpose in mind? :Small nitpick--there is no female Battlefield 3 soldier; that's why I didn't upload the image. I'm also unsure whether I like how the human female and male models are presented. That one I'll have to think about. Anyway, looks pretty good overall. Trandra 16:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The colours were a small experiment, to see whether unique icons better represented unique moves, but in hindsight, the single uniform icon probably worked a lot better. As for the melee, it's the help differentiate heavy from ordinary melee attacks. ::I never got the Battlefield 3 characters, so I will update that (thank you muchly). Again, in hindsight, your original layout of the single human character made things look more in place. Phylarion 11:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming one of the wikis new Senior Editors! You've been instrumental in getting the wiki looking first-rate lately, and you know what they say about no good deed going unpunished, so here's some more power and responsibility! Enjoy! SpartHawg948 23:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, thank you! I'm honored. Trandra 01:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::A big congratulations to you too! :D 02:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations! --silverstrike 05:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations!--Xaero Dumort 06:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, all! Trandra 14:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Gunnery Chief Page Edit My apologies. Did my recent edit to the Gunnery Chief page violate a style guideline?--LivewareProblem 22:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :No. It wasn't trivia becuase it is a subjective comparison and needs backup before it can be trivia. I cannot even remotely see the connection. Lancer1289 22:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :The two Servicemen were given the names Burnside and Chung, a point that I should have clarified. The real Ken Burnside and Winchell Chung have spent a considerable amount of time posting diatribes like the one given by the Gunnery Chief in the scene. However, I will search for an acknowledgement of this Easter egg on the part of Bioware. Video Walkthroughs Question Hey Tandra! We over at CleverNoob (the creators of the Indoctrination Theory Documentary) were just wondering if we could post up our Insanity Mode Walkthrough videos on the respective level pages? We noticed there are currently no video walkthroughs present for the game on this Wikia, so we thought ours would be of great contribution to the wikia. However, before we go adding videos to the Wikia, we wanted to know if this would be alright with you. CleverNoob.com :Answered on my talk page. Lancer1289 05:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Cut content as external links rather than references Hello. On the Barla Von page, you somewhat reverted my edit which reformatted the external link as a citation, stating, "Cut content usually gets an external link, not reference". Is there any reason as to why this is done? I thought it looked much better as a reference, and I can't find anything definitive on this in the Manual of Style (although I did only skim through it). Even the Mass Effect 2 Cut Content article has a references section. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 19:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :That is the standard that has been set on other pages in the same situation. Lancer1289 20:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I... see? A little bit of an unsatisfying answer, but alright. Thanks for answering. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 21:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Multiplay and Tolan Hey, I was wondering what you had planned/done for the Multiplayer Class Pages. I'd like to see those on here and possibly help. I'm having trouble putting up this image I found for Lieutenant Tolan, as he is currently without a profile picture. Alpha1ance 07:10, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a link to my most finished MP class page--User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer). I have sandboxes for the other classes, but didn't want to do extra work without a vote. ::This looks great!! Keep it up! :) Alpha1ance 02:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Are you having trouble uploading that picture because it's exactly the same as another file? It's a picture of Padok Wiks, not Tolan. Trandra 22:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoops! Nice catch. It said something about wrong MMS i think.Alpha1ance 02:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Consumable capacity maximum Twice I've attempted to change the capacity maximum from 10 to 5 on the character customization screen, and twice it's been reverted for not having a source. I understand that having a good source is optimal, but there are literally dozens of threads on the BSN discussing this for the last month. The hard cap is 5, and it has been since just a week or two after launch. As twice I've been told that a source is necessary to change the cap from 10 to 5, I would also like to inquire as to what the source is that the current cap is 10? There's no source to prove now what the cap is. 13:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :The source is prerelease information. Until we get a confirmation from BioWare on this issue, the article will reflect that. And just to note, BSN is only acceptable if a dev is posting, not under any other circumstance. Lancer1289 15:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better then to state that current maximum capacity is unknown, or that it was originally 10 but may have changed? I just think that it's confusing and misleading at this time, as it's verifiable that the current maximum capacity is not 10. Better to acknowledge that the number is unknown, rather than have a definitive statement that is no longer true. 17:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, it is still true, as there are some people that still have 10 missiles or medi-gels or etc (as you said, they were "grandfathered" in). Anyway, I know and you know that the limit is now 5, but this wiki holds itself to pretty high standards about sources, and the one official source said 10. I wish a dev would comment about it--there have been quite a few unacknowledged changes talked about on the BSN. Trandra 17:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just want to say thanks as it seems you're siding with me on my edits. I cannot believe they were simply undone, as if everything must conform rigidly to this one admin's desires. Take care. 23:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm just re-adding the relevant information without the part that offended the admin in question, which was the addition of a non-ability to an infobox, that's all. Next time I would advise not going ahead with multiple edits that seems to be looked upon with disapproval, but asking other admins or active users or the community at large on a talk page for advice. Trandra 23:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. You see, yours is a much less hostile way of communicating with someone. I just cannot understand that "Lancer" character. :( 23:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Please keep contributing helpful information to the wiki, and let me know if you have questions. Trandra 23:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Powers MoS Hi Trandra, Regarding that last race caps undo (to the version i originally had), in the powers MoS section, the race names are capitalised (i.e. Human Vanguard etc). Should I change this, or are we wrong? SanjayBeast 19:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) sorry, heres the link http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki:Manual_of_Style/Powers#Availability_2 SanjayBeast 19:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, you are correct! I'll bring it up to Lancer. :I wanted to start a policy about multiplayer class names--the species name is part of the class, and class names are capitalized, but I'm sure some would object because it is confusing. Trandra 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Same, because for the last few days of rebellion, I have been undoing everyones race caps, but i didn't check the MoS.....SanjayBeast 19:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Cheers Just wanted to say thanks for standardising the availability links on all of the powers - makes it much neater. However, they are all going to be re done if the MP class pages go ahead (i think it will, because its almost finalised) so don't worry to much if you miss some. SanjayBeast (talk) 16:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Standardizing all of the pages will actually make it easier because the pages will most likely be in a folder, so the link will look something like: Geth Engineer with only the italicized part needing to be added. Trandra 16:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Engineer MP class page (sandbox) Hi Trandra, I've been contribution a significant bit since ME3 came out, and I just finished doing the Engineer MP class page, and I think I only really need to do Geth now. I appreciate I've probably done a lot of unnecessary capitalization, but asides from that, I wanted to let you take a look and ask what feed back you could give. Anyway, I wont take any more of your time. JouninOfDespair 15:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I do appreciate the help, but it is a violation of site policy to edit pages inside other people's userspace. It's akin to if you saw my journal out and decided to put some cool drawings in--cool drawings, sure, but what were you doing with my journal?! Anyway, I rolled back the edits, but they are in the page history, so I can easily copy and paste them when the vote is over. If you haven't already, please vote on your preferred layout here: Forum:MP Class pages. :The notes are good; I will definitely put them in the main space pages once the vote is over. Trandra 20:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually it is only illegal if you did not give permission. There are plenty of instances where users have given permission for others to edit their sandboxes, but expressed permission must be given. This means that a comment left by the user to whom the sandbox belongs, signed of course, and listing the specific user(s) who can edit it. If no permission is given, then it is illegal, but if it is, then it is permitted because you are the one who allowed it. Lancer1289 21:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That's fine (and I figured there was some exception, seeing as admins were editing inside Silverstrike's userspace recently), but in this case, he did not ask before editing pages inside my userspace, nor did I give permission for others to edit it (especially because I wanted to keep it clear for voting purposes). I wanted to make it clear that I felt that he had trespassed on my space. Trandra 21:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) WOW, so hostile. Ok, I guess I kinda thought that it was there to be edited. My mistake. Didnt mean to do harm to your profile, and I certainly didnt mean to "trespass" on your space. My Apologies. JouninOfDespair 01:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't mean to sound hostile. I was trying to be positive in my first reply without being hurtful. Your notes are helpful, as I said before, but that page is currently being voted on, and I didn't want it touched. When the vote is over (around June 7), then you can go to town with the notes. Trandra 01:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for all of the hard work on getting the project to acuallly happen. I could not for the life of me figure out sandboxing, and you stepped in with just the right solution. Thank you again. Ctrl alt belief 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for getting the proposal started; otherwise, it probably wouldn't have been done for another 6 months. Trandra 19:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Need help Check this out if you would. You know more than I do! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mass_Effect_3_Multiplayer/Weekend_Events Hefe 17:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's been added now. Thanks for keeping the info current. Trandra 17:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Please... ...stop...adding...things. You're, torturing me. Now I can't wait for Tuesday. Just...stop...please. :D No seriously though, thanks for gettings those started, but all the power names are just sound so awesome, that the wait was just made worse. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :I know...I'm kind of torturing myself by watching the videos. :D I have about 1.5 million credits saved up, so I should get at least one character! Trandra (talk) 05:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Planets and Mission Locations Thanks for the assists with Benning & Tuchanka. Doing another play-through of the trilogy and adding any relevant missing gaps where needed. Dbrown1986 (talk) 07:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I'll actually just go ahead and take a look at the missions page now to see what was missed. Gives me something to do while anxiously waiting for the DLC. Trandra (talk) 08:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL, yeah, just touching things up and defacing my blog with rambles while I wait for BW to announce Leviathan. When they do, I plan to drop a massive load of relevent info and page links on the Leviathan: Talk page (assuming one is created). What's your take on the Leviathan DLC. You think it has anything to do with Leviathan of Dis found in Batterian space, I wonder if that's the mysterious reaper that the "Hanar Diplomat" was indoctrinated by. *shrugs* Dbrown1986 (talk) 09:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like it might be related. I'm sure there are several off-handedly mentioned things that they could make DLC from. I'm still hoping for the rumored "Take Back Omega" DLC. But I wonder how much of their resources they are dedicating to paid single-player DLC, since multiplayer seems like the steady revenue stream for EA. Trandra (talk) 23:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandal. This guy has created a page full of nonsense,http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.236.70.96,--Legionwrex (talk) 06:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, as a Senior Editor, I can't do anything except rollback vandalism--no deleting pages or banning users. Since that user didn't vandalize any pages, all I can do is add elaboration to the delete tag you already added. Trandra (talk) 07:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC)